Mikan's love
by xDarqxdreamzX
Summary: Short one-shot about Mikan and Natsume as a couple. More coming. This is for my awesome friend Mikan! chapter 3 up. I'm so sorry I haven't been on in months
1. Rain

Hello! I hope you enjoy my story! First Gauken Alice one I've done on my new account.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. It doesn't belong to me. If it did I'd probably be rich.

The rain dropped on his window. He looked outside near his favorite tree and saw a young brunette dancing around underneath it. He gave off a smirk. She twirled in the rain and jumped about every once in a while sitting underneath the tree to escape some of the rain.

He just kept staring at her playing around in the rain while smirking. He finally decided to stop looking when she came back into the building.

The playful brunette walked through the halls with her hair soaking wet as well as her clothes. Many of the male population was in love with her but she was oblivious to the fact. She smiled and waved at all of them who were so interested in her looks just gaped at her.

"Hi Mikan!" Ruka greeted her mid way back to her room. Her blonde animal loving friend was currently petting his rabbit.

"Hi Ruka-pyon. How's everything?" She smiled sweetly at him causing a slight blush to form on his face.

"Um….um….oh yea! Natsume was looking for you." Ruka shook his head to snap back to reality.

"Oh he is? Thanks Ruka!" Mikan waved at him as she jogged down the hallway.

After five years of being in the academy she had gone from a no star to a special star. And coincidentally her room was near Natsume's.

She pulled out the spare key to his room and slid it into the door. She walked into the gloomy but fantastic room and closed the door behind her. She walked into the middle of the room and looked around for her black haired, red eyes boyfriend.

"Natsume!" She called.

Out of no where a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around her making her yelp slightly. She looked behind her to see her boyfriend smirking down at her. She let out a sigh and touched her chest.

"You scared me idiot!"

He said nothing and continued to stare at her. She blinked and wondered why.

"Hey Natsume…what are you staring at?" When there was no answer she waved her hand in front of his face.

He shook his head and smirked back down at her letting go of her wet body. She turned around and continued to ask him what he was looking at. Luckily for him she couldn't read his perverted thoughts about her shirt being see through when it was wet. That's what he loved about his girlfriend playing in the rain.

This is my first fanfiction in a few years. I hope you enjoyed this and I accept flames. Just try to be slightly nice please since I haven't done this in a while.


	2. Hallways

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or the main premise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or the main premise. I just own my ideas for this fanfiction xD

Mikan started running out of her room towards her class. She was having Jinno-sensei first and if she was late she'd get detention. As she slid around corners and picked up speed nothing got in her way. Until a black haired, red eyes boy bumped into her.

She fell to the ground dropping all he books and rubbing her butt. "Ouch…I'm so sorry…" She looked up and met the glare of Natsume. That's when it all went downhill for her slightly happy mood. Her face turned grim at the sight and then she turned red.

"NATSUME YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him. Natsume just stuck his finger in his ear and tuned her out.

She stood up and collected her things heaving her chest up and down in a pant. She watched him stand up and dust off his pants. Of course nasty thoughts were running through his head at the sight of _his_ angry but cute girlfriend. He started thinking. _"I guess I should say sorry then…"_

She finally turned around and faced him taping her foot impatiently as if waiting for his response. He smirked at her and took it right as an opportunity. He grabbed one of her hands in his and pushed her against the wall. She dropped her books yet again and stared into the face of her boyfriend. He watched her face turn bright red and realized that she was getting ready to yell at him again. _"God she knows how to scream…I'll just shut her up before then…"_ He thought quickly.

He placed his lips to hers and started working on calming her down. Her body was stiff for a few moments and she did nothing. He knew his calming technique was working once she kissed back and relaxed against him. He smirked inwardly into the kiss.

When he broke off for air he looked down at her and saw her face flustered and red. She panted and then smiled at him. He knew that his work was done here so he let go of her hand and started walking off to class without her.

"Hey Natsume where do you think you're going?" She called after him making him turn around to look at her. Mikan ran up and hugged him to her. She smiled as he turned around and looked back down at her.

"What polka?"

She grumbled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hm?"

"I asked you…"

"No need to say it again. I got it the first time. And FYI to class." She smiled pulling his hand.

"Yea…let's go together!" She started skipping with him holding onto her hand the entire time. She didn't even care that Jinno got mad at her and gave her detention for a week.

Okay! I hope you all liked this! Yea it was short again sorry. But I've been having my own things to do so that's all for now!


	3. Difficult

"Natsume…"

_Block her out…block her out…_

"Natsume…!"

_A little longer…_

"Natsume! Listen to me!" Mikan whined.

"What Polka?" Natsume took the magazine off his face to stare…no glare at her.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out this weekend." Natsume sighed.

"So…you want to go?"

"Hm?"

"Goodness! You are so difficult to talk to!"

Mikan stood up and got ready to leave when a hand snatched her wrist. She growled slightly. There was on short tug and Mikan was in Natsume's lap. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. Natsume almost smiled.

"I'll go." He mumbled.

Mikan's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

"Yea…"

Mikan squealed and was off in flash to the front of the classroom to ask Hotaru. Natsume sat there and watched her.

"Why must you be some difficult with her Natsume?" Ruka asked him.

"Hm?"

"Nevermind. At least you make her happy." Ruka pat his rabbit's head.

Natsume smiled when he heard that. He may have been hard on her but he always managed to make her smile.


End file.
